Everything I'm Not
by imsonotagirl93
Summary: She knew that she hadn’t fallen in love with the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. No, she didn’t, she had fallen in love with Harry Potter, the boy who just wants a normal life, like everybody has. He was falling for her and Ginny didn't noticed it.


**I own nothing!**

**Just a one-shot that came to me when I was about to sleep. It actually kept me up, just thinking about it. It's after the time when Ron and Harry saw Ginny and Dean kissing and her thoughts.**

**Tell me what you think and REVIEW please!**

**-imsonotagirl93 ;)**

*** * ***

As she walked away, angry tears pouring down her face, she remembered what she said. _"Harry snogged Cho Chang,"_ He'll never know how much it hurts to say that, to know that the one you had the crush on, the one you possibly _loved_, since you saw him will never return your feelings for him.

She made her way towards the Gryffindor Tower. Dean was probably waiting in the common room, waiting for her. She didn't know why she agreed with Hermione's advice, dating other boys. Don't get her wrong, she liked Dean, but she was _not _in love with him, like she was with Harry. She never thought that it would work, but that's the only thing that she has left. Faith. Hope that maybe in some lucky day, Harry would fall for her.

She quickly wiped the angry tears away, caused by the git, who was his brother, as she said _"Dilligrout,"_ to the portrait of the Fat Lady, which leads to the Gryffindor common room. As she predicted, Dean was seating there with his best friend, Seamus Finnigan. The moment she entered, he quickly walked over to her.

"Hey, Ginny, you alright-?" asked Dean, but she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I don't want to talk now Dean," she said as she quickly strode off towards the girl's dormitory, leaving a disappointed Dean behind.

She entered her dormitory and changed into her pajamas, even thought it was still quite early. The fatigue because of the Quidditch training was taking over her and she quickly sank into her bed.

She remembered the look on Harry's face when he and Ron walked in on them. He really looked angry and for a moment, she thought that Harry was actually jealous. But she snorted to herself, of course he'll look angry, he treated her as a little sister and imagine seeing your little sister snogging another bloke, that had to be disturbing, for them, anyway. That was all she was to him, Ron's little sister, _his_ little sister.

She tried to let go of this stupid school girl crush on him, but when she realized that she couldn't, she knew that she already fell in love with him. And it was even harder when she knew that she hadn't fallen in love with _the_ Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. No, she didn't, she had fallen in love with Harry Potter, the boy who just wants a normal life, like everybody else.

When she was young, she always imagined Harry, coming for her, to save her on the top of the tallest tower. Like a prince, and she was the princess, like a fairytale. Oh, he did save her, alright, but not in the way that she expected, and from then on, she knew that life was no fairytale and Harry would not sing to her from below the Tower like the princes in the fairytales does. No, it was nothing like that for it was much darker.

When she knew that Harry had this crush on Cho, her insides bubbled with anger and jealousy. She knew that she was pretty, prettier than her, maybe she was smarter than her, she was in Ravenclaw, after all. She's got this perfect, shiny black hair, while Ginny had this flaming red hair. She was everything she's not. That's why she was so happy during her fourth year at Hogwarts on the train, when Cho saw him covered in Stinksap, that was why she didn't clean it the moment she saw Cho there. She was even happier when she knew that Harry got over her during their train ride to their homes.

But she knew that that wasn't really a comfort. For all she knows, Harry might find someone else better and prettier than Cho Chang, maybe he'll find someone who doesn't turn into a human hosepipe. She turned over in her bed and fell into a Harry-filled sleep, hoping, still hoping that her wishes would come true and that her waiting would pay off, someday.

Little did she know that in the other side of the Tower. Her prince was lying there, realizing that he was falling… falling slowly in love with Ginny Weasley, his best friend's sister, but tonight she more than that already.

Oh, he found a new and better girl, alright and it was that certain red head in the other side of the Tower, who was thinking of him as he was thinking of her.


End file.
